


The "Brutal" Artist and His Fiendish Companion

by Thegirlthatspinsincircles



Category: Oukamocha, Ouktwin - Fandom
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Tired artist, sell your soul, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlthatspinsincircles/pseuds/Thegirlthatspinsincircles
Summary: In a gallery deep in a extravagant town, Ouka draws artwork that is considered "Brutal" (to put it nicely) by workers and potential buyers. Once such piece catches the attention of one such buyer that promises to make sure his art always sells...
Relationships: OukTwin
Kudos: 1





	The "Brutal" Artist and His Fiendish Companion

The art gallery was bustling with artists and people, walking around, buying art that was on the walls, and them quickly being replaced with another artist’s work. Somewhere behind a wall of the bustling gallery, a young artist had the hood of his hoodie over his face, trying to hide his face from the masses, with a glass of bubbly in his hand, quietly taking sips from the glass, occasionally looking at the people in the gallery. For some reason, he didn’t want to be seen. Possibly because of the fact of the painted he submitted to the gallery.

It was a medium-sized painting of some poor man’s ribcage exposed with his heart still in his ribcage, while on his sides, something that looked like beasts or wild animals where pulling back the flesh that covered his chest, possibly about to tear it off and eat it. Ouka knew that no one in their mind would even buy it, let alone ask who made it. So, to run the risk of him being outed as a psychopath, he would keep a low profile through the night and-

“OUKA!” Someone yelled.

So much for that.

Ouka just shot up and looked over at his friend, Kendra, who was running towards him. Ouka just sighed and a sip of his drink.

“How’s the sale going?” She asked. “Also are you trying to be Banksy or some shit?”

“Fuck you.” Ouka grumbled, “People are looking at my piece and probably thinking I’m a fucking nut, So, it’s going perfect.”

“Well, that guy’s been looking at your piece for a while.”

Ouka looked over at his piece and there was a man wearing a suit with his arms behind his back, looking at Ouka’s piece like he was in the Louvre, or as if he was trying to figure out if it had some deeper meaning behind it.

“He’s been here almost an hour,” Kendra said. “He makes around across the gallery, but almost every time, he comes back to your piece.”

“Probably thinks I’m a nut.”

Ouka downed the rest of the champagne and looked around.

“Where the fuck is that server?”

The man motioned a server over and Ouka looked over again. He was motioning at the painting talking with the server.

“He’s talking about my work!” Ouka said surprised. “I’m gonna move closer.”

Ouka started to move to another wall closer with Kendra close behind him, almost a little surprised by Ouka’s decision.

“…It is a very nice piece.” The server said. “Though, I do admit that it is a bit…brutal, compared to the other works we have.”

“Bitch,” Ouka said while he snatched a glass of champagne from a server’s tray as they walked by.

“I don’t mind the brutality of the piece.” The man said with a smile. “How much for it?”

“This piece is 800$. Half of it goes to the artist and the other half to the gallery.”

“So the artist gets 400$ of it, right? I’ll double it!”

Ouka spat out his drink and started coughing.

“Wow,” Kendra said shocked.

“A-Are you sure sir? I mean, 1600$ on this piece? There are thousands of other pieces that are worth your time and-”

“I’m sure. Also is the artist here tonight?”

“Ah, yes! He is…Right there!”

The server pointed at Ouka and the man turned around and smiled at him. Ouka screeched and pulled his hood over his face as much as he could. Kendra looked at the man and back at Ouka.

“I’m buying your painting!” The main said with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind!”

“Kendra! Code yellow! Code Yellow!”

Kendra quickly took off her coat and used it as a sort of barrier so the man wouldn’t see his body. They quickly walked away from the man and out the gallery, with everyone they passed looking at them, thinking this was part of the exhibit. The man gave a blank look of confusion and the server held back a laugh.

“I’m so sorry for his behavior!” The server said. “We’ll get that ready for you in a second!”

The man just nodded and gave a slight smile at the direction Ouka and Kendra walked towards.

“Thank you. Do you take checks?”

Kendra and Ouka went straight to Ouka’s house after the “Code Yellow” They created in the event Ouka was ever discovered. Most of the art in the Gallery was mostly just still life and portraits of people. Ouka’s art stuck out like a sore thumb among the pictures of flowerpots and paintings of random people. He wasn’t scared of being discovered, he was scared that the person who bought the pieces would be surprised there was a face and a soul behind the brutal and bloody pictures that hung in the gallery.

Ouka was in the kitchen, getting himself something to drink.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Ouka called out from the kitchen.

“I’m good! I gotta head back to the gallery in a few to host the auction! 1600$ though…”

Ouka walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. He sat on the couch adjacent to Kendra and sipped it.

“1600 bucks could get you one of the large paintings. Why would he waste his money on a medium painting like that?”

“Don’t ask me,” Ouka said, looking into his cup. “800 bucks in my wallet.”

Kendra just shrugged and looked at her watch. She screeched and jumped out of the seat.

“THE AUCTION’S IN 10 MINUTES!” She yelled. “I GOTTA GO! BYE OUKA!”

She ran out of the house before Ouka could even say goodbye to her. Ouka just sighed and laid back on the sofa. Soon he heard whimpering and looked down to find his dog, crying at him.

“I’m fine, baby,” Ouka said, petting his head. “Daddy just had a weird evening.”

The dog stopped whimpering when Ouka started to pet it’s head. Soon the comfortable silence was broken by the dog turning around and growling at the door. Soon the growling turned into aggressive barking, possibly the most aggressive barking he’s ever heard from the dog.

“What wrong, baby?” Ouka asked, looking at the dog and back at the door.

Ouka sighed and walked towards the door, expecting to see Kendra or some weird animal that he would have to chase off. He opened the door, with his eyes closed and sighed.

“Lemme guess, you forgot a key to the auction room or-”

He opened one eye and soon the other one wide when he saw who was at the door.

“Hello, Ouka.” The man in the suit said, with a wide smile.

Ouka moved away from the door and covered his mouth.

“H-How did you find my house?” Ouka stammered out.

“I have my ways. May I come in?” The man asked.

Ouka looked back at his dog who was going crazy at the mere presence of this man.

“I’m not sure…” Ouka said, quietly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The man stepped beside Ouka and entered his house. The dog ran up to the man when he set his foot into the small house and continued to growl and bark at him.

“I-I’m sorry about her, she’s not like this.” Ouka said. “I think you should leave.”

“It’s fine. Dogs don’t like me to much anyways.”

The man crouched in front of the animal and offered a hand.

“How are you-”

The dog bit the man in the hand no sooner than he offered it to the animal. The man yelled and pulled his hand away. Ouka covered his mouth and pushed the animal away from them.

“BAD GIRL!” Ouka yelled, pointing a finger at the animal.

He turned his attention back at the man and looked at his hand.

“Are you okay?! Oh my god, I am so sorry! She’s never done that before, she’s so well behaved!”

“It’s fine.” The man said, looking at his hand. “I entered your house without your permission, it’s only fair I get punished. I should leave.”

“What about your hand? I have something I can use-”

“It’s fine. I’ll fix it when I get home. Good evening.”

The man walked out the door back to his car. Ouka called out to the man before he got into his car.

“What’s your name?” Ouka yelled from in the house where the dog calmed when he went to his car.

The man flashed another smile and looked back at him.

“It’s Aaron. Nice to make your acquaintance, Ouka.”


End file.
